1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a remote paint mixing controller.
2. General Background
Graphic artists currently have computer applications that allow them to generate their creative designs. However, a large disconnect still exists between the creative process typically utilized by artists with painting tools such as a paintbrush, palette of colors, and a canvas and the creative process utilized by graphic artists with a desktop computer and a mouse. In other words, the graphic artist cannot typically simulate the full effect of a painter and the painter's tools. For example, even though a computer program can accurately simulate the mixing of colors in color palette, the joy of actually pushing the paint around is lost.